College Roommates
by Stuckonyouauslly
Summary: Ally Dawson, a freshmen at Miami University was expecting to have a normal routined college life style. She would have some close friends, and go to a party here and there. But everything changes once she finds out her roommate is Austin Moon, The cocky and Flirty sophomore who can't seem to stay away from her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I'm new to writing on this website and writing for a lot of people to see :P , and this is my very first story so please bare with me if its not great :) this chapter will be shorter then the next ones so don't worry. Ill stop talking now so you can go ahead and read :) hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

><p>"Dad I really have to go now" I sighed as my father wouldn't let me out the door " ok I know you have to go" he said " awe sweetie I can't believe your going to collage! My little girl really has grown up" he says as he comes and hugs me tightly.<p>

" I'll miss you dad" I say as our hug comes to an end. "Ok I seriously have to go now I want to make sure I won't get lost in campus trying to find my dorm", I said as we walked outside to put my luggage in my car. "Alright sweetie", I closed the trunk hugged my dad for the last time and drove the two hour drive to Miami university.

When I got there I immediately went to registration. After I signed in the girl gave me my dorm key along with a map of campus.

As I turned around I suddenly bumped into something hard and everything was knocked out of my grasp. " Hey what the hell!" I yelled as I got up and dusted off my yellow sundress. "Wasn't my fault you weren't looking where you were going" the random guy finally said.

I rolled my eyes and looked up to be surprisingly met by big brown hypnotic eyes. I tore my gaze away from his eyes and started looking him top to bottom.

He had black beat up converse on along with ripped skinny jeans and a black V-neck muscle shirt. Damn this guy had abs. But he was also sadly very attractive with his perfect facial features, and did I mention his hair? that perfect blonde hair that flops just the right way. Who the hell am I kidding this was probably the hottest guy I've ever laid eyes on. He noticed and started smirking while returning the favor. I couldn't stop the blush that found its way onto my cheeks.

"well-I-um", I suddenly couldn't find the right words to say. Think Ally think! How can this guy leave you at a loss for words? I come to realization that it probably was my fault we bumped into each other since I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me, instead I was looking at my map. " ok listen your right it was my fault and I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention" I say with a sigh.

He smirked again "That's more like it" he said and turned around and started walking off. The nerve of this guy! " Hey Blondie I apologized a thank you would be nice!" I shout after him. He stops and starts walking back to me, " Thank you sincerely, for bumping into me, and making me late for my next class" he says with a roll of his eyes.

"You don't need to be such a jerk about it" I say as I cross my arms. "Oh sweetie there is much more to me then just being a jerk" he says getting into my face.

I scuff as I push past him with my stuff, " In your dreams Blondie" I say as I walk away. "I can't deny that shortie!" he shouts after me and I can practically see the smirk on his face even without turning around. I also have to roll my eyes once again at my new found nickname. I continue walking and decide to roam around campus for a little to get the feel for the place.

After I looked around campus for an hour or so I decide that I should head to my dorm.

On my way there I bump into another person for the second time this day. "Dammit I am so sorry!", I say as I help the girl up.

"It's alright you seem new here so I'll let it pass for now", "The names Trish", she says as she holds out her hand for me to shake.

"My names Ally", I say as I shake her hand "Listen Trish it was great meeting you but I really want to get to my dorm and start unpacking", I say. Did I mention I was carrying my bags ever since I got here? Guess not.

"Oh That's fine we can meet up tomorrow if you want", she says with a smile.

"That would be great!" I say returning the smile "Where do you suggest?" I ask.

"Well there's this party at some jocks place tomorrow night so maybe we could meet up there?", She asks.

"Um yea sure I guess I mean it's not really my scene but-"

"Great here's the invitation see you then!", She says as she hands me the invitation and walks off.

I laugh to myself. well I made a somewhat friend so today cant be all horrible, I think as I continue the walk to my dorm.

When I finally get there I take out my key and open the door.

I look around and it's pretty nice, it's about the size as a small apartment. Two bed rooms, a bathroom which connects to both bedrooms, then a small kitchen with a living room where there's already a couch and two comfy looking chairs along with a flat screen TV.

It looks like my roommate has already gotten to the dorm seeing as there was a flat screen in the living room and one of the bedrooms was already all set up. I decide to look more closely at my roommates room, to see if I could possibility find out anything about this girl by her room. I look back into the room and notice the walls are a baby blue color along with a grey carpet. There's a queen size bed with royal blue bed covers in the middle of the room, and a guitar next to the bed. Ok cool so far it seems like we could possibly have music in common. I turn my head and notice a TV also in their bedroom, along with a video game counsel and controllers sprawled across the floor, with a huge stack of video games next to the TV. Well she likes to game that's not to bad I guess, I think as I finally decide to stop snooping around the room.

I haul my bags into the next room. Once I put them there I notice my walls are a nice tiffany blue color, a queen size bed is in the far right corner of the room with a dresser in the left corner opposite of my bed. I go to my biggest suitcase and pull out my bedspread which nicely went with the tiffany walls. After I made my bed, I took out all my clothes and shoes and started sorting out if things either go in my dresser or the closet.

After about a half an hour of that, I plop down on my bed exhausted from this tiring day. After a few minutes though, I hear the dorm door open and close.I jolted up, smooth out my dress, and prepared to meet my new roommate. I walked out of my room and heard someone in the kitchen, once I turned the corner I began speaking "Hi my name is Ally Dawson and-whoa wait what the hell do you think your doing in my dorm Blondie!", I yelled.

"Ally..I like it" he mutters, loud enough for me to purposely hear. He leans against the counter and spins his key around his fingers, "The names Austin moon, looks like were roommates shortie" he says with a mischievous smile.

What? no this can't be happening. "No that can't be right I have to have a girl roommate!", I yell shocked at what I just heard come out of his mouth.

He took slow steps toward me until his face was merely an inch away from my own. His sweet minty breath hit my face as he exhaled. "Like it or not Dawson were roommates I don't know how or why this happened..but I'm sure as hell liking this adjustment", he smirks and tucks a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

"You like to get into my face don't you Blondie", I say as our eyes lock. " Oh most defiantly shortie" he says with a plastered smile as he straightens up, winks and walks past me and into his room.

It takes me a minute to process what just happened, but once I did I put my face in my hands and sit down on the couch.

how could this have happened? did I fill out my form wrong and put guy instead of girl for my roommate option? whatever happened I will figure this out with registration...tomorrow. what? I've been walking around all day a girl needs her Netflix time! so with that being said I get up from the couch and walk to my bedroom to quickly change into a tank top and pajama shorts.

after I change I walk back out carrying my spare blanket, turn on the TV, then sit down on the couch. I wrap the blanket around myself while I wait for Netflix to come on the TV. Once it does I start searching for something to watch.

I'm still looking on netflix when I hear Austin come out of his room. I turn around and see him coming towards the couch. In sweatpants. with no shirt on. Is he trying to torture me?

he walks over and rips the blanket off of me. "Are you serious Blondie I'm cold here" I say with a pout. " Oh I can defiantly see that since your wearing a measly tank top and short shorts" he says like its the most obvious thing in the world, " But that's totally fine with me of course" he adds as he plops down next to me so there's absolutely no space between us.

I roll my eyes and move to the end of the couch, not without taking my blanket back of course. " Blondie its called personal space" I say as he puts on CSI. "whatever Dawson" he says while smirking.

once we finish one episode, I yawn and stretch out my arms, "I'm going to sleep Blondie enjoy the blanket" I said as I threw the blanket at his face. "Night Dawson" he says as he catches the blanket.

I get off the couch and start to walk past him, but only to be pulled back by strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back down onto his lap,"Don't let the bed bugs bite" he says deeply into my ear. I cant help the shiver that runs done my spine as he says that. of course he catches it, and he starts chuckling slightly, "Do I make you nervous Shortie?" he says into my ear again.

I know what game he's trying to play with me. Guess what Blondie, its not gonna work this time.

I turn around in his lap, so I'm now straddling him. He's shocked by my action, like I expected. I look him dead in the eye "Nope" I say with a playful smirk and quickly get off of him.

As I'm walking back to my room I turn around to see him shaking his head while he continued to watch the show.

I smirk as I turn back around and close the door to my room as well as turn off my lights as I jump into bed.

Game on Blondie, were my last thoughts as I drifted off to sleep.

**Well there's the** **first chapter of "Collage Roommates" I hope you all enjoyed it :) and keep in mind there will defiantly be more auslly in upcoming chapters, but I'm not gonna just throw everything out there in the first two chapters or so if you get what I'm saying. The story will really start to come into play in later chapters. Please review so I can see if enough people like this story to post the next chapter sooner then expected ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally,Netflix or CSI**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! so I'm back with chapter 2! its a little longer then the first chapter so don't worry ;) Also thank you to all of you guys who favorited and reviewed! it really means a lot to me that over 10 of you guys did! that may not seem like a lot, but it was only for my first chapter, and it meant a lot to me so I'd just like to thank you all who did! Hope you enjoy the second chapter of College Roommates! lets try and get more reviews :) so I know how soon to post the next chapter ;) **

* * *

><p>BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-<p>

I slammed down on my alarm clock to make it shut up. I groan as I look at the time, 8:00 A.M.

I shouldn't even be complaining yet, on a regular school day ill have to get up way earlier. Yesterday the school had informed me that I could take the day off since I had just arrived and still needed to get organized for many things. Which is why I set my alarm for that time.

My agenda for the day is to run into town to get furniture for my room, meet up with Trish before the party, and some time during the day ill have to go down to registration to see what I can do about the blonde devil in the room next to me.

With that being said, I got up out of my bed to prepare and lay out what I was going to where for the day. I decided on regular washed ripped skinny jeans, white wedges, and a white non see through lacy crop top.

I took my clothes I laid out and headed for the bathroom. When I opened the door, I almost dropped everything in my grasp.

I had forgotten that the bathroom was connected to both Austin and I's bedrooms.

Austin was in the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, dripping with water.

I was too shocked to move even one muscle in my body.

He finally notices my presence at the opened door.

"Like what you see Dawson?" he says as he starts drying his hair with another towel.

I snap out of my state of shock and roll my eyes, "No Moon now get out so I can take a shower" I say as I set my clothes on the counter and grab a towel from the bottom cabinet.

He wouldn't move so I had to end up pushing him out. Once I did I made sure to double check I had both doors locked and closed.

After that I jumped into the shower.

Once I was done I grabbed the towel I had set out and dried myself off. When I did, I carefully put on my clothes and wedges.

I had already put my make up and hair necessities in the bathroom so I continued to put light make up on, which consisted of concealer, setting powder, eyeliner, and mascara.

Then I began to dry my hair until I was able to curl it.

After I accepted the way I looked, I unlocked both doors to the bathroom, and walked out of my own to grab my hot pink cross body purse containing my phone, wallet, dorm key, and my car keys.

I decided to have something to eat before I left so I walked into the kitchen and made myself a quick bowl of cereal.

I was still eating in the kitchen when Austin walked out of his room. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, regular washed ripped jeans, and black converse.

Now were matching. Greaty Great Great! Notice my sarcasm.

'Where you headin Shortie?" he says as he grabs an apple and leans against the counter across from me.

I finish my cereal and put it in the sink, "I'm going into town to pick up some furniture for this place" "And that includes a dining table with chairs, we cant keep eating while standing in our kitchen! And we cant risk spilling anything on those expensive couches in the living-" I was cut off mid sentence by Austin's rough hand.

"Damn sometimes you can really talk my ears off" he says while laughing.

I remove his hand from my mouth, "Oh sorry about that" I say with a slight blush, " do you have classes today?" I asked.

"Nah your fine" he says while throwing his apple away in the nearest trashcan, "Its cute" he adds while winking.

And there's normal Austin back once again.

"And no I do not have classes today"

I grab my purse and start walking towards the door, " Ok well have fun with whatever your gonna do I'm leaving now" I say while I check to make sure I have everything.

"See ya short stuff" he says as he walks into the living room and sits down on the couch.

Right before I leave I realize something, "Moon would you mind being here when I get back to help me with the furniture?"

"How am I supposed to know when your gonna be back?" He says without taking his eyes off his phone.

I think it over for a minute, then realize what I have to do, "Fine give me your damn phone" I say holding my hand out.

Once he realizes what I'm referring to, he smirks, "Ah I see I'm getting Dawson's digits" he says as he hands me his gold iPhone 6.

After he gives me his phone, I fish through my purse for my silver iPhone 5s.

Once I find it I throw it on his lap, "And it looks like I'm getting Moon's" I say as I start to make my contact on his phone.

After were done making our contact, We both quickly take pictures for our contact photos before we hand each other our phones back.

I look at his contact and scuff, " **The Amazingly Sexy Austin, **real mature" I say as I put my phone back in my purse.

"What? its the truth and I only speak the truth" he says with a wiggle of his eye brows.

" okay whatever you say, Ill text you when I'm on my way back" I say right before I closed the door.

On my way to the furniture store, Blank Space by Taylor Swift came on and I immediately started singing along.

At the university I'm majoring in music, I'm really hoping to advance in it and hope to become apart of the industry, I also write my own songs, but I usually don't share them with other people. So there all safe in my songwriting book under my bed.

After the song ends I'm already in the parking lot of the store. Time for Ally D. to get her shoppin on!

It's 12:00 P.M. when I make it back to the dorm. I begin to text Austin.

_"Austin I'm outside the dorm door, they just dropped the furniture off its all with me, open the door and help me" _

A minute later the door opens.

"Were the prices alright Shortie?" he says as we both brought in the small dining table.

"Yea actually" I say as we both individually bring in the matching dining table chairs.

Then he quickly grabbed the big white bean bag chair I bought for my room and gave me a questioning look.

"what! I love bean bag chairs and it would look good in my room" I say grabbing it from him, and start to haul it to my room, "And it was on sale" I quickly mutter as I set it to the far end of my bed.

He had heard what I said and started laughing as he started pushing my white polished wood desk into my room. "Where do you want the desk Dawson?"

"Um put it against the wall on the left in between the door to my room and the bathroom door please. I say specifically as I went to get the spinny chair that went along with the desk.

Once I put it with the desk, I turn around and see Austin sprawled out on my bean bag chair. I laugh slightly and go to lay down on my bed.

"So what are your plans for the day Dawson?" he asks looking up at me.

I roll over onto my stomach and put my chin in my hand. " My friend Trish is coming over any minute now, just to chill, but tonight were going to some jocks party" I say carelessly.

"Oh so your going to Dallas's party?" he asks with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Yea I think that was the name on the invitation" I say trying to remember what the invitation said.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Oh that must be her!" I say getting up and running to answer the door.

"Hey Trish!" I say while giving her a hug.

"Hey Ally!" " How do you like the university so far?" she asks after I close the door and start leading her to my room.

" Its really nice! I haven't met many people yet besides you and my roommate though" I say as I open the door to my room.

"Well that's fine, ill introduce you to more people at the party tonight" she says but then her face goes blank.

"Trish what's wrong?" I ask, but then I realize that Austin is still in my room.

"Moon out!" I yell as I grab his arm and drag him out of my room and close the door while he continues to laugh as I hear him enter his room and close the door.

"Sorry about him Trish" I sigh as I plop down on my bean bag chair.

"ALLY HOW COME YOU DIDNT TELL ME YOUR ROOMMATES WITH AUSTIN MOON" she screams as she comes up to me and starts shaking me.

I grab her shoulders so she'll stop shaking me, " um I didn't realize it was a big deal?" I say in a questioning tone.

" Of course its a big deal Ally! Austin is the hottest guy on campus!" she says as she sits down on my bed.

"Really? I didn't know" I say with a shrug of my shoulders, " Oh and is there anyway registration would let me switch roommates if they knew my situation?" I asked since I still haven't gone down.

"I have no idea why you would want a new roommate but, even if they knew your situation, all the dorm rooms are filled up, so its no use going down because they will say no, it looks like your stuck with , what a tragedy that is" She says and we both start laughing at her sarcastic references.

For the next few hours we just talked and got to know each other better.

Its two hours before the party when we decide to get ready.

"Ally what do you think about this?" she asks as she walks back into my room wearing a cheetah print high low dress, with black flats.

"That's really cute!" I say adored by her outfit.

"Thanks! hurry up and get dressed I want to do your hair and make up!" she says as she pushes me into the bathroom and throws me my dress and heels.

I close the door and quickly get changed. the dress Trish picked out of my closet for me to wear was a tight black dress with white flowers, that ended about mid thigh, that went with my white wedges I had already wore today.

I walk back out and show her, "Trish are you sure this outfit isn't to showy?" I ask since I don't usually wear this dress on a regular basis.

"No its perfect! All the guys will be drooling, you need to make a good first impression" She says as I sit down in my desk chair as she starts to do my make up and hair since she had already done hers.

After an hour or so, I'm waiting in the living room to go while Trish is in the bathroom. For my make up, Trish put on a nice nude color for my eye shadow, used liquid eyeliner to draw a cat eye on my eyelids, and finished with a thick layer of mascara. And for my hair she just ended up doing tighter curls then I usually would do.

As I was waiting, Austin decided to finally come out of his room. he was wearing a white buttoned shirt with the first two buttons undone, tucked into black dress pants, with his usually black converse. He smirked when he saw me.

"Damn Dawson right when I thought you couldn't get any hotter, you just keep on surprising me" he says putting an arm around my shoulder.

I laugh as I take his arm off my shoulders " You don't look to bad yourself, where are you going?" I ask curiously.

"Same place as you guys, Dallas's party".

After he spoke, Trish walked out of the bathroom "Alright Ally we can go now" she says.

"Do you guys want to catch a ride with me?" Austin asks as he starts to walk out the door.

"Um well actually-" I begin to say before Trish interrupts me.

"We'd love to!" she says happily as we follow him out the door.

Once we arrive at the location of the party, Trish immediately gets out and enters the fraternity house. Great a fraternity house even better.

I look out my window at the already crazy party. People already wasted throwing up on the lawn, couples making out on the porch, this was defiantly not my scene.

"You alright Shortie?" I hear a voice next to me.

I jump not expecting Austin to still be in the car. "um y-yea just this isn't my type of thing" I sigh playing with my hands.

He just smiles at my response, "Don't worry Dawson, the worst thing that will happen is ill have to drag your wasted ass out of the party before someone decides to take advantage of you" he says bluntly making me laugh.

"Thanks Austin, but I'm pretty sure its the other way around and ill be dragging your drunk ass out of here" in total honesty. In the day I've known him, I can see that happening.

He cockily laughs, " very true Dawson".

I smile and look out the window again.

"You ready for your first college party Short stuff?" "Or are you gonna chicken out?" he says smirking at me.

I look him died in the eye, and let 3 words slip out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Bring it on."

* * *

><p><strong>uh-oh sorry about that cliff hanger ;) but what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? let me know in a review :) also let me know if you enjoyed this chapter, I would love to hear from more of you guys reading my story, so feel free to write a review! it would really mean a lot. ill decide when to post the next chapter depending on how many more reviews ill get from this chapter, and also how many more people have started to read my story ;) I hope you all enjoy the upcoming holiday and ill see you again in the 3rd chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I hope everyone had a nice holiday :) if you haven't already read my rant, then I suggest you do because I pointed out some changes in the story :) Finally here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally **

* * *

><p>As we entered the house, I could hardly see since all the lights were off and all there was were strobe lights on. We had to push ourselves through the crowded dance floor in order to get to the kitchen, where Trish texted me telling me to meet her.<p>

We were almost there when my hand slipped from Austin's grip, and someone grabbed my waist from behind and turned me to face them.

The boy had shaggy brown hair with dull brown eyes, and he was wearing a fraternity t-shirt. "well well well who do we have here?" he says as his breath hits my face from his close proximity.

"The names Ally now would you please let go of me?" I say trying to get out of his strong grip on my waist.

"But sweetheart we haven't even danced yet" he said as his face got closer to mine.

"DALLAS" someone shouted from behind me, and I suddenly felt someone tare Dallas's fingers from my waist, and be replaced with rough familiar ones.

Dallas's stare turns cold as he crosses his arms, "Yes Austin?" he says with a snappy tone.

"What do you think your doing?" Austin says as I'm still in the middle of them bantering.

"I was trying to dance with the pretty girl want to hand her back?" Dallas says as he grabs me back.

I roll my eyes and finally speak up, "Guys I'm not a toy you can fight over" I say as I get out of Dallas's grip.

They both ignore me and continue to snap at each other, " Dallas, Ally is a freshman were a year above her, she doesn't know the games you play" Austin says with a hard glare.

Dallas began to smirk, "Oh so with that being said I'm guessing she doesn't know the games you play either" He finally says.

I look at Austin, and for a minute his eyes flash with emotion that's, sadness? guilt? but it disappears just as quickly as it comes.

"Ally is my roommate Dallas, I'm not gonna live with a heartbroken girl because of some asshole's actions"

With that being said, Austin grabs my waist again and starts leading me towards the kitchen.

we see Trish but before I walk over to her, I turn back to Austin who was currently digging through the fridge.

"Austin what was that about?" I say as I sit down on the kitchen counter.

He closes the fridge and turns towards me with two cans of beer in his hands.

"Don't worry about it shorty" He says as he hands me one, "Just do me a favor, don't associate with that douche" he says as he takes a long sip of his beer.

I pop open mine and take a quick sip, "What you jealous Moon?" I say while smirking.

He laughs as he puts his hands on either side of my legs, "Dawson you know any day you would choose me over him" he says with a wink.

I laugh, "In your dreams Moon" I say as I take another sip of my beer.

"But seriously Dawson, unless you want to be heartbroken stay away from him, he goes through 10 girls a week" he says in a serious tone.

I nod, "But he said you played games to, and you looked hurt when he said that so, what did he mean when he said that?" I say with curiosity.

Austin's eyes immediately turned cold.

He took his hands off the counter, "How about you Mind your own business Dawson" he says as he takes his beer and heads off into the sea of people on the dance floor.

I shake my head as I finish my beer, that's what I get for trying to get to know the guy.

And with that I walk over to Trish and she begins to introduce me to her friends.

"Ally this is Cassidy, Bethany, and Kira" Trish says as they wave.

"Hey I'm Ally, its really nice to meet all of you" I say as we all start to head to the dance floor.

"Its nice to meet you to! I have a feeling your gonna fit in just fine" they all say as we join the crowd.

we had been talking and dancing for a good few hours when I saw it was almost midnight and I realized we had to leave since we had to drop Trish off at her apartment.

"Sorry guys but Ally and I have to go, she's my ride" Trish says as we all hug.

"Alright bye guys! Ally ill see you psychology class tomorrow!" Cassidy says as we begin to leave.

"Alright see you then, bye guys!" I say one last time before we start to head towards the door.

"Trish you go wait by the car while I go find Austin." I say and she nods as I begin my search.

I had looked about everywhere until I finally found him making out with some blonde bimbo against the stairs.

I walk over to the two and pull them apart.

the bimbo huffs and walks away to, I'm guessing find another guy to make out with.

"Ally what the actual fuck" he growls at me as he traps me between the wall and himself.

"Austin were leaving come on we need you and your keys to get your asses outside" I say trying to get out from under him, but of course fail.

"I was in the middle of a damn good make out session and you interrupted it" he says as he leans down close to my ear, "You owe me" he says into my right ear, his voice deep.

I cant help the shiver that runs through my body. Why just why.

I come back to my senses, and wrap my arms around his neck while pulling him against me. Playing back at his games.

"Never going to happen moon" I say into his ear and unravel myself from him and walk towards the door.

He shortly follows, "Well played Dawson, but your not gonna win at my own game" he says not letting me answer back as he runs towards his car where Trish stands waiting.

I laugh as I run after him, we will see moon, we will see.

* * *

><p>We had already dropped Trish off at her place, and we just got back to ours.<p>

Austin closed and locked the apartment door behind him as I went to my room to change.

I changed into black yoga pants and a yellow tank top.

I walked into the bathroom the same time Austin did.

He had also changed, into a white tank, and black sweatpants.

There were two sinks in the bathroom so we each took one and started to brush our teeth.

Once we were both done he jumped up and sat down on the bathroom counter, and watched as I started to take off my make up.

"Whatcha lookin at Blondie?" I say as I finish and throw the make up wipe in the garbage.

"Why do you wear make up shorty?" he asks as I put my hair up into a messy bun.

"Because I need it" I say with a chuckle as I walk into his room and lay down with my back against the end of his bed.

He follows me into his room and lays opposite to me, "You really don't though" he says as he turns on his TV.

I smile, "Thanks Moon" I turn around to see him trying to find something to watch.

I suddenly remember something and I jump up from his bed and run into my room to fish through my desk to find my favorite show which I had on DVD.

Once I find it, I walk back into his room with the first season DVD behind my back, and put the disk into the DVD player.

After I put it in, I giddily get under the covers of the bed along with Austin and take the remote out of his hands.

"Shit Dawson what did you put on" he says putting his face into his pillow.

"Don't worry its a classic" I say as I skip to the menu screen.

Once the theme song on the menu screen starts playing, Austin's head pops up.

"Friends?" he says while laughing.

I smile as I press play to play the first four episodes, "You love it" I say with a wink as we both laugh afterwards and start to watch the show.

We had made it to the third episode when I started to get tired. My eyes started to droop, and before I could stop myself, I fell into a deep sleep.

_"Mom..mom please don't go" I said as tears ran down my cheeks._

_She smiled down at me from the hospital bed with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry sweetie, but I have no choice" she says choking on her words._

_she signals me to come over to her._

_I carefully lay down next to her and put my head on her chest._

_"I know its hard, but please be strong sweetie, be strong for me. be strong for your father. You have a bright future Ally, Please don't let this get in the way, Ill always be watching over you, even when I'm gone" she says as she strokes my hair"_

_She was saying her goodbyes, today the disease would kill her. This was all happening so fast._

_"No mom, don't do that, you cant go" I say as I get up and push the button to signal the doctors to come._

_"Goodbye Ally...I love you" I hear her say quietly._

_I turn around to see her breathing stop, and the heart monitor stopped beeping._

_"Mom?" I say barley above a whisper._

_"MOM" I start shouting over and over again and run over to her bed._

_My dad finally came in, tears in his eyes, and picked me up._

_"NO!" I yell through my tears as I try to get out of his grasp._

_"NO!"_

I jolt up, tears running down my cheeks from the recurring dream.

Austin was still awake and turns towards me.

"Dawson go back to-are you okay?" he says his face suddenly worried.

I wipe the tears off my face and lay back down, not even caring that I was still in Austin's bed.

"I'm-I'm fine just a bad dream" I say as I start to play with the end of my pillow.

He gave me a questioning look, but seeing as I didn't want to talk he let it go.

He got up, "I take it your sleeping in here tonight?" he says as he turns the lights off and gets back into bed facing me.

I nod and move closer to him and wrap my arms around his middle, and put my head on his chest.

He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"This is a one time thing Moon..I just really need the comfort after that dream"

"I get it..it happens to me to..but That must've been a pretty bad dream, since your seeking comfort from me" he says while laying his head above mine.

"Yea...it was"

* * *

><p><strong>uh oh looks like Ally and Austin both have secrets, we just don't know what Austin's is yet ;) I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter then the other ones, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging!, I hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review or favorite! I LOVE YOU ALL.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY NEW YEARSSSS...AMOST ;) In honor of new years eve I have decided to give you a new year special! Plus I feel bad when I don't give you guy updates :)**

**So** **heres** **chapter four of college roommates new years eve addition!**

* * *

><p>"So Ally are you going to Trish's New Years Eve party tomorrow night?" Cassidy asks me as we make our way to psychology.<p>

"yea of course, I'm going over there early to help her set everything up." I reply as we entered the classroom and sat down at a table towards the front of the classroom.

Minutes later as the classsroom started flooding with people, one person stuck out to me.

It was a guy, he looked about a year or so older then me, he had short brown gelled back hair, and deep green eyes.

He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt, along with khakis, and blue converse.

I tapped Cassidy on the shoulder, "Cassidy do you know who that is?" I ask tilting my head in his direction as he walks past us to sit down at the table behind us.

I didnt fail to notice the smile he put our way as he passed. No not a smirk, a smile.

"Oh thats Elliott, hes in the fraternity that threw the party last night" she says as she looks back at me.

I frown, he's probably a jerk if he's friends with Dallas, who might i add did not leave me alone that entire night.

She notices my sadness and adds on, "But he's not like the other guys, he's probably one of the nicest guys here actually"

After hearing this I immediatly perk up.

Cassidy laughs, "You so have a thing for him" she says as she nudges my arm slightly.

"Maybe" I say, and with that the conversation ended due to someone barging in right before they were considered to be late.

Austin freaking Moon.

I know you all are probably wondering about what happened between me and Austin a few weeks ago. It was really nothing we both were a little drunk from the party, and along with my dream..I couldnt stand to be alone after that, so he was my only option for comfort. Thats all. The next day we went back to our normal selfs, like nothing happened.

He notices my presence and began smirking.

He strolled over and sat at the table behind us. Next to Elliott.

"Hey whats up man?" Austin says, as i hear him do some sort of handshake with Elliott.

"Not much bro, just dealing with Dallas's bullshit" Elliott replies.

Well great he's friends with Austin. Just great.

The teacher eventually came in and handed us worksheets to work on either alone or with a group.

I suddenly feel my chair being pulled back and turned around, and suddenly I'm right across from Elliot.

He laughs as Austin continued to bring Cassidy along as well.

Aww he has such a cute laugh.

suddenly Elliott's face turns red and he starts looking anywhere but me.

Shit did i just say that out loud?

"Yes, yes you did" Cassidy says as she dies of laughter.

I put my face in my hands, "I'm sorry" i mutter as i slowly die of embarassment.

"Its fine your cute so ill let it slide" he says while laughing as i slowly lift my head.

"Oh so you think I'm cute?" i say while smirking.

Time for Ally D. to get her charm on.

He just smirks at me and begins working on the worksheet.

I suddenly feel arms go around my neck and shoulders from behind, and a mouth against my ear.

"Shorty, when did i tell you that you could date? that is simply unacceptable seeing as you havent admitted your undenying love for me" Austin huskily whispered in my ear.

I take my right hand and run it through the back of Austin's hair, knowing no guy can resist that.

He sighs as he puts his forehead on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Austy but I'm to shy to come out like that, your just gonna have to wait" I say as I place my hand on the back of his neck.

"Wait are you guys, like a thing?" Elliott asks, disappointment evident in his voice.

We both look up to this and immediately start dieing of laughter.

"Me and-and him!" i shout almost falling out of my seat.

"Me and her!" Austin shouts throwing his head back and taking his arms off me to wrap them around his own stomach.

"No we defiantly do not have a thing, I'm just playing back at Austin's game, and I'm gonna win." I say confidently as Austin makes it back to his own seat.

"You can think that Dawson, but it aint happening." Austin says as he leans back in his chair.

"Oh alright then" Elliott responds.

And with that we finally begin our work, but a certain brunnette couldnt seem to get her mind off of a certain boy sitting right across from her.

* * *

><p>"Ally wait!" i hear someone shout from behind me.<p>

My classes had just ended and i was on my way to Trish's to set up for the party.

I turned around to see Elliott running towards me out of breath.

Well Trish can wait a little longer i suppose.

"I...was wondering...if you wanted to...go to Trish's party...with me" He says between his heavily breathing.

I laugh and put my hand on his shoulder, "Yes i would love to" I say with a blush.

"Cool, so ill pick you up around 8?" he asks as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Ill actually already be there, I'm helping her set up so ill just meet you there" I say as he walks me to my car.

"Alright cool" he says as he stuffs his hands in his pockets.

I lean up on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek, "See you then" I say as I smile up at him and get into my car.

He waves and walks away towards his own car.

I sit in my car for a minute process what just happened.

Elliott just asked me on a date.

On new years Eve.

I do a dance in my head and start my car.

"Dawson hold up!" I hear the one and only Austin Moon shout as he runs up to my car and jumps in the passenger seat.

"Um may I ask why you just jumped in my car?" I say as I start driving to our apartment.

"I needed a ride" he says simply as he leans back in the seat.

"Okay well I'm just heading back to the apartment to pick up my outfit for tonight, and snacks for the party, do you want to come with me to Trish's to help us set up?" I ask as we pull up to the apartment.

"Sure I guess" he responds as I open the apartment door.

I grab my dress and wedges as Austin grabs the chips.

We put everything in the back seats of my car and start driving to Trish's.

About half way there Austin speaks up.

"So you and Elliott huh?" he says while smirking.

"So me and Elliott what" I say as I turn down the radio.

"He told me your his date to the party" He responds while wiggling his eyebrows.

I laugh, "Yes I am in fact his date" I say as we pull into the parking lot of Trish's apartment complex.

we both get out and grab everything in the back.

"Don't worry I approve of Elliott you don't even need to ask" he says cockily as we walk towards her apartment.

"Who says I need your permission you don't even like me" I say as I roll my eyes and knock on Trish's door.

He suddenly dropped everything in his hands and grabbed the sides of my face and pulled it so it was a merely centimeter away from his own.

"Now how can I not like little Ally Dawson?" he says smirking at my nervousness.

"Well-I-I-just" I stuttered, not being able to find the right words to say with his face so close to my own.

He pushed me against the wall behind us and put his forehead on mine.

"Dawson there is no way you can win so why don't you just give up?" he says moving his hands down to my waist.

"I do not give up" I say as I get out from under him and grab everything I also dropped.

"Whatever Al's" he says as he picks up everything he dropped as well.

"oh Al's I like it" I say as I wink at him.

He just laughs and finally Trish decides to open the door.

"Lets get this party set up started" she yells as we make our way into her apartment.

* * *

><p>I plop down on Trish's couch after taking a few hours to set up everything for the party, and getting myself ready.<p>

I decided on wearing a red sweater dress that ended mid thigh, and still showed off most of my curves. and paired it with black wedges.

My make up was done normally, but my hair was in a high pony tail teased, with my side bangs out.

Trish was still in the bathroom getting ready when Austin plopped down next to me wearing a blue buttoned shirt with the first few buttons undone, and black pants along with black boots.

"Well we have about 15 minutes before people start to arrive, so now what" he said as we both stand up.

"How about we get to know each other and actually become friends" I say crossing my arms.

Austin's eyes cloud with an unknown emotion and he suddenly becomes cold towards me.

"How about we don't" he says as he makes his way to the kitchen.

I roll my eyes and follow him.

"Why do you suddenly get all defensive when I try to get to know you Austin?" I say as I cross my arms.

"Ally do you see me close with any girl here?" he says as he turns towards me.

"No but-"

"Exactly no, there's a reason because of that" he says trying to push past me but I grab onto his arm.

"Austin tell me you can talk to me I want to be your friend I want you to be able to tell me stuff, and I want to be able to tell you about why I have nightmares and what the cause of them was!" I say shouting with tears brimming my eyes. "Just let me in Austin please!" I plead on the edge on tears.

How things escalated so quickly? I have no idea.

His eyes softened as he scanned over my face, he looked as he was about to cry himself.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair he opens his mouth to finally let me in, to finally let me be his friend.

_*knock knock"_

We hear someone knocking on the door, and Trish runs out of the bathroom to open it.

I look at Austin, my eyes pleading for answers.

But as people start piling in, Austin shakes his head and walks away from me.

I sigh and straighten up wiping away the tears forming in my eyes.

"Ally hey!" I hear someone say, and I turn around to come face to face with Elliott.

"Oh hey!" I say as I hug him tightly.

"lets get this party started!" he shouted while putting his arm around my shoulder.

I smiled as Elliott and I joined the party, but I couldn't help think about a certain blonde.

* * *

><p>"10!"<p>

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

everyone starts hugging and kissing on each other right after.

I hug everyone around me and wish everyone a happy new year.

But once I get to Elliott he surprises me by giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Happy new year Ally" he says while smiling.

I smile back, "happy new year Elliott" I say as I hug him.

Then we suddenly hear a bunch of yelling.

"_FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT_"

We look over and see a crowd forming around two people apparently fighting.

we walk over and I push myself to the front to see who it was between.

I gasp and put a hand over my mouth.

It was between Austin and Dallas.

Without thinking I run up to the two to try and get Austin off of Dallas

"Austin stop!" I yell as I pull on the back of his shirt.

"Austin please!" I yell again finally pulling him up and looking him in the eye.

His eyes soften for just a second, but turn cold once Dallas tries to punch him again, but gets held back by Elliott.

I hold him back as he tries to take another swig at him, "Asshole!" Austin yells as i push him out of the room and outside by my car.

I run back in to inform Elliott that i was leaving.

"Elliott im gonna take Austin back, but i had a lot of fun with you tonight" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he says while hugging me.

"No its alright, I can handle him." I say as I head back outside.

I see Austin already lying in the back seat of my car.

I get in and start driving back to our apartment.

Once we get there I pull him out of the car and drag him into our apartment and set him on the couch.

I walk into my room and change into a tank top and sweatpants.

Then I walk into Austins room and grab his black sweatpants and a tight fitting shirt for his pajamas.

I walk back into the living room and throw the clothes on him.

"Change." I order as I walk into the kitchen and grab a wash cloth, and wet it with water.

I return to the living room and see that he has changed, and hes laying on his back with his hands on his stomach with his eyes closed.

I sigh and kneel next to his face and push the few strands of hair in front of his eyes away from his face.

After I do this action he opens his eyes and just looks at me.

I start to wipe of the dry blood by his mouth with the wash cloth.

"Austin, why?" I say as I finish.

He doesnt respond, but just continues to look at me.

I sigh and stand up but I get pulled back and I land on Austins chest.

I begin to push off of him, "Austin seriously-"

"It happened a year ago" he began to say as he put his hand on my cheek.

I stop trying to get off of him, but just look at him.

"Me and Dallas were actually best friends" he says while laughing bitterly.

"But that changed after she came" he says with hurt in his eyes.

"She was a freshman, and right when I saw her, I fell hard."

"We started to date, and it was amazing we were so happy" he says.

"It was our one year anniversay and i was heading to her place to surprise her...when I found her in bed with no other then my best friend Dallas" he says now playing with the ends of my hair, which was no longer in a pony tail.

I put my hand over my mouth, but let him continue.

"I found out it had been going on for 4 months" he continued.

"I broke up with her of course, but Dallas and I, our friendship turned real ugly as you can tell"

"But it turns out she was just a cold hearted bitch, she moved away without telling either of us, and by the next week we heard that she was hooking up with three other guys while she was with the both of us"

"And that is my story, now you know" he says looking me in the eye, still playing with my hair.

"Austin-I-I-dont know what to say" I say at a lose of words.

"I'm sorry for acting cold towards you and being a jerk, I have the tendency to push people, mostly girls, away if I feel like I could get close to them." he says.

"Its really okay Austin, I know the reason behind it now" I say playing with the top of his shirt.

"I think its time for me to share now" I say laughing nervously while fiddling with my fingers

"Ally you dont need-"

"No stop I want to Austin" I say with glossy eyes.

He nods for me to continue, while he wraps his arms around my back.

I lay my head on his chest and continue to play with his shirt as I begin.

"I was 11, when it happened"

"My mom was approved for cancer a year prior." I say already letting a tear fall onto his shirt.

He tightens his arms and places a long kiss to the top of my head.

"We were in the hospital for hours, I never left her side."

"My dad left to go get some food from the food court"

"He-he only left for 5 minutes" I say letting more tears fall.

"She started saying how I had such a bright future, and that she loved me"

"I knew she was saying her goodbyes I wasnt dumb"

"I pressed the button to call the doctors in, and thats when the monitor stopped beeping"

"I was yelling and screaming, my dad had to pick me up and take me outside to calm me down" I say finally looking Austin in the eyes.

"After the funeral i started getting these dreams of that day...and I've been having them ever since." I finish letting one last tear fall.

"I usually dont tell people because I dont want anyone to feel sorry for me." I say while laughing and wiping my tears away.

"Austin do-do you think we could start over? I feel like we have this connection, and i really want to be your friend." I say looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Yea i feel it to" he says as he put a hand to my cheek.

"Of course we can be friends" he says while smiling.

"But that doesnt mean our little game is gonna end" he adds on with a smirk.

I laugh as I lightly punch his chest. but soon lay my head back down.

He presses a kiss to my head once more, and we both end up falling asleep right there on the couch.

And for once I'm falling asleep...blissfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, that was longer then I expected. I hope you guys enjoyed this super long chapter! I was writing this for about 5 or more hours straight! Also HAPPY 2015! I'll see you my next chapter! :) please review and favorite to let me know if you liked this chapter ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Short important authors note, Ok guys so I decided to delete my rant, not because I thought it was stupid or anthing everything I said still applies to how I felt, but I didnt want to make anything confusing by the rant being labeled as chapter 3 etc, so i fixed everything and now my chapters are all good and set up normally :) but for those of you who didnt read my rant, the only thing that changes dramatically in the story is that the dorm is NOT a dorm, it is an apartment :) anyway sorry for that authors note but it was important, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>I slightly yawn as I emerge from my deep sleep, I still have yet to open my eyes but before I do I stretch my arms out and turn over.<p>

*_Thud*_

"Oww" I mutter into the soft carpet I had just fallen onto.

Suddenly the memories of the night prior came flooding back into my head, I jolt up just in time to see Austin hovering over me with his phone set directly on me, laughing hysterically.

"I got that all on video!" He shouts as he continues to laugh.

I groan as I reach for his phone to try and delete the video, but he holds it high above his head.

"Not happening" He says as he gives me a mischevious smile.

I pout and begin to walk past him, but he grabs onto my arm.

"Come on dont be like that Al's" He says as he looks down at me.

I smirk as I get an idea. I wrap my arms around his neck and go up on my tippy toes to bring my face up to his.

"Please Austin" I say barely above a whisper, as I begin to run my hands through his hair.

He groans as he slowly begins to lower his hands.

_yes its working! _I think as I'm about to make my grab for his phone.

But then suddenly the roles are reversed and I'm being thrown over his shoulder.

"wha-wait-HOW" I yell as he carries me into my room.

I hear him laugh as he throws me down onto my bed.

"Get ready were meeting everyone at the football field in an hour" he says as he plops down next to me.

"Dont you need to get ready?" I ask as I get up and begin to pick out my outfit.

"I already am" he says as he goes on his phone.

I look over and see he is only wearing black shorts, his black converse, and a yellow bandana on his head.

"So your going shirtless?" I chuckle as I cross my arms.

"yup" he says popping the p, "Were going to be playing football, that reminds me you should probably not wear heels or a good top, because your playing" he says as he turns off his phone.

I scuff, "And what if I dont want to?" I say as I pull out high waisted shorts, black high top converse, and a black crop top that ends right above my belly button.

"Dont be a party pooper" he says as he enters the bathroom.

I laugh as I quickly change and follow in after him.

I see him putting streaks of white paint under his eyes.

"Going all out I see" I say as I quickly put some light make up on my face.

"Your getting it to, everyone is" he says as he throws me a yellow bandana.

"You have two yellow bandanas?" I say as I tie it around my head the way Austin has it on his.

"I always carry a spare,now sit so I can put this paint on you" he says as I jump up on the counter.

"Now tell me why I cant put it on myself" I ask as he dips two fingers in the paint.

He goes in between my legs and gets extremely close to my face.

"Because I already know your gonna mess it up and its gonne be fucking hard to take off" he says as he puts a hand at the top of my neck to steady my face.

As he glided his fingers across my cheek, I couldnt help but get a good look at him

His eyes were so concentarted, not blinking, I could feel his breath lightly hitting my face from his face being so close to mine.

He finishes one cheek and goes on to the second.

I decide that I'm also gonna help him with his own.

I carefully place my whole hand in the bucket of white paint, and place it on his right forearm, creating a hand print.

He finishes with my face, and examines my work, "Thats actually cool" he says as he looks back at me.

"I know now shush I'm not done" I say as I dip my other hand in the paint and put a hand print on his other arm, but on his bicep.

He began to dip his own hands in the paint, but I hand no idea where he was gonna put it.

I finally finished with his after I put a hand print right on his stomach, which happened to have a damn good six pack. I did not fail to notice he flinched as I did so.

I began smirking because of it and he just shakes his head.

He had put a hand print on the left side of my face, and one on each of my thighs.

But I suddenly gasp as I feel a mixture of warmth from Austin's hand and coldness from the paint, as he hand just put a hand print right on my stomach.

I ignored the fact that it felt like electricity shot up my stomach from where his touch was, it was probably just because of the paint.

He smirked back at me as he crossed his arms.

I rolled my eyes as I put one last hand print on his face.

"Ok lets go" I say as I jump off the counter.

He follows behind me as we walk out of the apartment and to the football field.

* * *

><p>"So you never really specified who was gonna be there" I say as the football field comes into view.<p>

"Trish, Cassidy, Kira, Bethany, Elliott, and three other guys you haven't met yet" he responds as we make our way onto the field.

"Austin, Ally!"

We look to the left and see everyone waving us over.

We ran over and I quickly got introduced to Ryan, Peter, and Charlie, who were apparently part of the few decent guys in Elliott's fraternity.

"Ok who are gonna be our two captains?" I ask.

"Austin and Elliott" Trish responds.

Everyone then sat down besides Austin and Elliott so they could pick teams.

The remaining guys were obviously picked first, so far Ryan and Charlie were on Austins team, and Peter was on Elliotts, it was Elliotts turn to pick someone.

"Ally" he says with a smile.

I smile back as I walk over to his side.

* * *

><p>The teams were:<p>

Austin, Bethany, Kira, Ryan, and Charlie.

Elliott, Myself, Trish, Cassidy, and Peter.

We had already made it to the last quarter, and Austin's team was up, but our team had the ball and if we got this last touch down we would win by one point higher.

"1, 2, 3, HIKE" Elliott yelled as we began running down the field.

Everyone was being blocked but me. Fuck.

Elliott threw the ball towards me, and I caught it since I wasnt that far away, the problem was who was blocking me.

I began running down the field.

"Dawson do you really think you can out run me?" I hear Austin say.

I look to my right to see him running right beside me.

I shriek as I begin to run faster.

"Oh yes I can!" I say as I'm about to make the touch down.

Suddenly arms wrap tightly around my waist and we both tumble onto the ground.

After we landed I let go of the ball and instead placed my hands on what was on the bottom of me. A bare chest.

I open my eyes to see Austin below me.

"Told you I could catch you" He adds with a wink.

I just laugh and try to get off him, but he just holds on tighter.

"Austin seriously your really sweaty" I say as I finally got off him.

"You love it" he adds with a smile.

Suddenly I'm picked up yet again and placed on someones shoulders.

"Ally we won! you got us the touch down!" Elliott yells as he runs with me on his shoulders.

I just laugh and place a kiss on his head, but immediately regret it.

"ew ew ew!" why are all of you so sweaty!" I say as I wipe my mouth off and get off his shoulders.

All the guys just laughed.

"Ok so lets all meet at lets say Ally and Austin's place tonight? is that okay with you guys?"

We both nod, then we all head our seperate ways.

* * *

><p>"Austin hurry up I need to get in the shower!" I yell as I knock on the door repeatedly.<p>

Finally I hear the water turn off, but I'm still standing in front of MY door when it decides to open and hit me right in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I yell as I rub my head and slowly get up.

"Aww Im sworry did I just Hit Wittle Ally's head?" Austin says as he pulls me up and kisses my forehead.

"All better?" he says as he looks at me with big eyes.

"Fuck you" I say while laughing.

"Annndd AUSTIN you got me all wettt" I whine as I push against his wet and bare chest.

"You were already getting in the shower" he says as he sits at my desk.

"yea yea whatever" I say as I go into the bathroom and take a shower.

* * *

><p>I was now out of the shower and was currently trying to figure out what to wear.<p>

"Ally they said they all are gonna sleep over so just wear your pjs-oh" he says but stops once he realizes I'm in a towel.

"Austin really?" I say as I then pull out a pair of black yoga pants and a yellow tank top.

He smirks as he sits on my bed, "Yes really"

I roll my eyes and walk into the bathoom to change.

Once I changed I put my hair up into a messy bun and took all my make up off.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat next to Austin, who was still on my bed.

He was wearing black adidas sweatpants, and you guessed it, no shirt.

"So Elliott cant make it" Austin says as he checked his phone.

"whyyy?" I whine as I throw my head back.

"He didnt say, he just said he couldnt make it"

*_Ding-Dong*_

I sigh as I get up to let everyone in.

I opened the door to see Trish with a handful of movies.

"MOVIE NIGHT" they all scream at me.

They all ran in and claimed there spots in the living room, which Austin was already in.

"So I'm guessing none of us have classes for tomorrow" I say as I cross my arms.

They all shake their heads and I just sigh.

I walk into the living room and roll my eyes, Trish, Peter, and Austin took the couch, Cassidy and Kira took one chair, Charlie and Bethany took another, whille Ryan was on the floor.

guess that means I get the floor as well. and this is my apartment.

The movie had already started and the lights were off, so I slightly made my way over to the floor.

but before I could I was suddenly pulled in someones lap.

"You can sit with me Al's" Austin whispers against my ear.

I gulp as I tried to ignore the fact that I got that same feeling from earlier. except this time there wasnt any paint.

* * *

><p>We had made it through the first movie, and now we were on to the second comedy, even though half of us were already asleep.<p>

Half way through the movie, Austin began to lightly draw random shapes at the top of my back. and it felt, So. Damn. Good.

His touch was so light yet so mesmerizing. what wait Ally stop thinking like that!

He slowly moved his hands downwards as he continued to draw shapes.

I accidently let out a soft moan. Shit.

His hands froze on my lower back, but I could feel his warm breath getting closer and closer to my neck.

His arms tightened around my waist as he brought my back to now lay flat against his bare chest.

He rested his chin on my shoulder and began to run his finger down both my arms.

A shiver ran down my spine as he did so, why did this have to feel so good? why am I not stopping this?

My back was right against his chest so he of course felt my shiver.

I heard him chuckle as his arms went back around my waist.

I thought he was finally done, so I focused back on the movie.

I gasp though as I feel his mouth against my ear as he deeply whispers, "Austin 1, Ally 0"

That Bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter had a bunch of auslly! you guys deserve it though all of you are amazing and I love you all. and no I'm not gonna have Ally realize she likes Austin this soon..she just likes his touch ;) hope you guys enjoyed and dont forget to review and fav :) LOVEEEE YOUUUU ALLLLL.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating friday or earlier today, didnt have that great of a day :P but its all good now and I had so many ideas for this chapter it took be awhile to decide. So I hope you guys are happy with the idea I picked, and enjoy chapter 6! ( yes I did delete the authors note so you guys wouldnt be confused)**

* * *

><p>"Ally"<p>

_..._

"Ally"

_ ..._

"ALLY"

I groan and turn over, putting my face in the pillow beneath me. Or atleast I think its a pillow.

"Aww dont they look cute all snuggled up!"

My ears suddenly perk up hearing that come out of Trish's mouth.

I slowly open my eyes and see that this is indeed not a pillow.

"Ughhh" I groan again as I try to get up, but arms suddenly wrapped tightly around my back and I couldnt move.

I look back down at his face to see that his eyes are closed, yet he has a small smirk on his face.

"Austinnn" I whine as I continue to struggle in his tight grasp.

"Um hello guys? a little help!" I yell as I look at Trish and Peter who are just standing there, watching in silence.

They just look at each other and begin laughing.

I roll my eyes but then get an idea.

"Mmmm do you guys smell that? I think Cassidy is making pancakes!" I say

Suddenly Austin shoots up causing me to fall.

"Dammit Dawson" he says finally realizing there were not any pancakes in sight.

I get up off the floor and punch him in the shoulder.

"Ay-aye what was that for?" he says as he rubs his shoulder.

"For making me fall" I say as I stroll over to Trish...who was wearing a bathing suit?

"Trish why do you have your bathing suit on? and more importantly how did you get it here?"

"Oh we went back to our places to change, everyone is at the beach waiting for us, and we were just waiting for you guys to wake your lazy bums up cause, your both going" she says as she pushes each of us into our rooms.

"Now change" she says as she closes both of our doors.

There was no arguing with Trish so I just went with it and began trying to find a bathing suit.

I decided on my plain yellow bikini and a simple white tshirt to use as a cover up.

After I slipped those on, I put on some white flip flops and grabbed my purse.

I walked out and grabbed a banana. Guess this will be my wonderful breakfast.

I was the last one getting ready so after I quickly ate we began our walk to the close beach.

* * *

><p>"So Ally enlighten us...we noticed yours and Austins paint yesterday was, how do you put it? interesting" Bethany says after an hour or so of sun bathing.<p>

I sit up to see Trish, Cassidy, Kira, and Bethany already sat up and giving me a questioning look.

The boys, which included Austin, Elliott, Peter, Charlie, and Ryan, were playing a match of volleyball far enough though that they cant hear what were saying.

"What? are you talking about the hand prints? whats wrong with that" I say with a shrug.

"Um Ally did you forget where the hand prints were" Trish says bluntly.

"No I did not, but me and Austin are friends! Besides Elliott and I may have something going" I say with a smirk as I look over to the shirtless boys.

"Whatever Ally" they all say while laughing.

We all continued to talk for a few mintues before the boys came over to us.

"Girls were going into the water, come with?" peter says with a raise of his eyebrows.

We look at each other and decide what the hell.

We all began to take our cover ups off, and as we did we heard wolf whistles.

"Oh shut up you guys" Cassidy says as we pass them to go into the water.

But soon each of us was being picked up and bein thrown into the water.

"What the fuck you guys!" I say after we all had resurfaced.

They all just laughed, and we soon joined in.

* * *

><p>"Marco!"<p>

"Polo"

Yes you guessed it...were playing marco polo, Dont judge us.

Austin was currently trying to get us, and he of course was close to me and if I made even the slightest movement he would know.

"Marco!" he shouts as he starts to walk closer to me, and yes we are in the shallow water.

"Polo" I say along with everyone, now he knows I'm super close.

He begins smiling while licking lips.

Suddenly he jumps in my direction, which I was not expecting, so I may have screamed. MIGHT have.

He ended up grabbing my arm and pulled me into him.

"hmm lets see if I can guess who this is" he says still with his eyes closed.

I gulp. Shit.

He starts to run his hands down my waist, "Lets see petite and curvy"

He moves his hands to my neck and into my hair, "Long hair, small head"

I start laughing, not being able to contain it anymore.

"And finally a cute laugh"

I blush at his statement. why, because he called my laugh cute. Bad ass Austin moon called my laugh "cute".. I should get some sort of trophy.

"I'm gonna guess...Dawson" he says as he opens his eyes and smirks.

Everyone starts laughing as he then picks me up and puts me on his shoulders.

"CHAMPION AT MARCO POLO RIGHT HERE" He shouts as he high fives everyone and soon lets me down.

I laugh as I start to follow everyone out of the water, but someone pulls back on my arm.

"Ally I need to talk to you" I hear Elliott say as I turn around.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, Slowly getting more nervous.

"Well I just wanted to make sure nothing is going on between you and Austin cause, I'm kind of getting annoyed with him constantly being all flirty with you and you just return it back" he says as hurt flashes in his eyes.

"No Elliott trust me there is nothing going on with us, Austin is just a big flirt and we have the game-

"Ally I know I know but, I'm scared you will eventually start to like him as you continue with the stupid "game" he says as he does a motion with his hands as he says game.

"If I like Austin..Then why would I do this"

He wasn't able to answer since I had crashed my lips onto his own.

I began running my hands down his toned chest as the kiss continued getting deeper.

We began hearing cheers and whistles.

"AYE ELLIOTT IS GETTIN SOME ACTION"

"YOU GO ALLY GET IT"

We both smile as we have to let go to breath.

"Is it to late to ask you out?" he says as he puts a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"No of course not" I say as I smile widely.

"Well then, Ally Dawson, would you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I smile as wrap my arms around his neck.

"Yes" I say as I give him a quick peck on the lips.

We both walk onto the beach, while everyone is cheering us on.

"Ok guys its been hours I think its all time for us to go back to our places" Bethany says as we all (girls) put our cover ups back on.

We all nod as we all walk back to Austin and I's place.

"Ally I parked in the beach parking lot so I'm gonna have to go from here" Elliott says as he hugs me.

"Aw okay" I say as lets go.

"Ill see you tomorrow in class" he says as he winks at me and walks off.

I smile to myself.

I HAVE A BOYFRIEND.

I do a small dance before I then run to catch up to the others. Today was defiantly a good day.

* * *

><p>Everyone had left already, and I had just got out of the shower, since Austin got to it first.<p>

I put my hair up into a bun, to lazy to dry it, and put on a tank top and black yoga shorts.

Then I walked into Austins room and saw him on his floor playing video games on his tv.

I walk over to his closet, pull out one of his sweatshirts, and pull it over my head putting it on.

"Yea sure Dawson go ahead you can totally take my favorite sweatshirt since you ASKED" he says sarcastically without taking his eyes off of his game.

I walk over and sit next to him, while putting my head in his lap.

"Thank youuu" I say as I start watching the screen.

He just chuckles as he continues to play.

I pout as I start poking at his face.

"Al's really" he says as he pauses the game and looks down at me.

I cross my arms as I continue to pout, "I'm bored" I say in a childish voice.

He looks at me for a minute.

"Too bad" he says as he looks back up and unpauses his game.

I huff as I continue to watch him play.

Suddenly last nights events popped into my head.

I can finally get him back.

I begin to lightly draw shapes on his stomach, like he did to me.

He also wasnt wearing a shirt which made things so much better.

I felt him start to shiver under each touch, it was working out nicely so far.

I start running my hands up his chest and thats when I hear him quietly moan.

I smirk widely as I just got the reaction I wanted.

I wrap my arms around his neck as I sit directly in front of him, the video game long forgotten.

I bring my mouth to his ear "Ally 1 Austin 1 were even now you ass" I say as I then unravel myself from him and put my head back in his lap.

He looks down at me, clearly impressed.

"Nice work Dawson, creds to you" he says as he restarts his game.

"Paybacks a bitch Austin" I say as I smile up at him while he shakes his head.

"Whatever Dawson" he says as he continues playing.

Then from my room I begin to hear my phone go off.

I get up to go check it, and I saw I had a text message from Elliott.

_Goodnight beautiful ;) see you tomorrow - El_

I smile widely as I quickly text him back.

_Aww Night Elliot, see you tomorrow - Ally_

With that I put my phone away and walk back into Austins room, to see him tucked into his bed on his phone.

I sit next to him as I begin to play with his hair.

"Elliott is literally the sweetest thing" I say as sigh dreamily.

Austin chuckles as he puts his phone on his nightstand, "Yea he's a good guy, I just hope Dallas will never get to him, ya know?" he says as he yawns.

"yea, it sucks that he's in that fraternity with that douchbag" I say as I stop playing with his hair.

"yup" He says as he sighs and turns around, "I'm going to sleep little girly"

I laugh as I get up and turn off his lights, "Night Austin" I say as I close his door and head into my room.

I turn off my own lights, then I as well get into bed.

I end up falling asleep minutes later, with a certain green eye'd boy being the last thing on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys I dont think that this chapter was that good :P But I was not gonna leave you guys hanging ;)<br>**

**I hope you guys continue to read college roommates and dont foget to review and favorite :) maybe even hit that follow button to know when the story updates ;)  
><strong>

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**disclaimer: I do not own A&A**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally...AN UPDATE**

**Super bowl special ;)**

**btw the authors note I posted before...Was the wrong document. I realized that like an hour later. I meant to send out an authors note saying i was in the process of writing the new chapters. SORRY :P**

**Disclaimer: Do not own A&A**

* * *

><p>*3 weeks later*<p>

Allys POV:

_"Ally?"_

_"Hmm"_

_"I need you. Now"_

_Hearing this I turn around to face Elliott but his lips immediately attach onto mine. Hungry and lustfully._

_I moan into his mouth as he gets on top of me._

_He starts running his hands down my curves as he bits down on my bottom lip, making me gasp._

_He then took that as an okay to start exploring my mouth with his tongue._

_I wrapped my legs around his waist and arched my back into him even more making a groan escape his lips._

_I let out a whine as he_ detached_ his lips from my own, but soon find there way to my bare neck._

_"Ally"_

_"Ally"_

_"Dawson"_

"DAWSON!"

I scream as I shoot up from under my blankets and try to calm down my breathing.

I look over to my door and see Austin leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face.

"You scared the shit out of me Austin what the hell!" I say as I get up and enter the bathroom.

He followed closely behind, "Well I wouldn't of had to wake you up if you werent moaning so loud" he says as he stands next to me.

I freeze and drop my tooth brush in the sink.

"Uh-I-You see-" I wasnt able to finish as his hand went over my mouth.

"We all get them shortie calm down" He says and slowly removes his hand afterwards.

I sigh and nod as I pick up my tooth brush and start to brush my teeth carefully.

Suddenly hot breath rains down my neck.

"Not gonna lie though Ally, it was pretty damn sexy to hear" Austin whispers lowly into my right ear before he walks back into his room.

My tooth brush falls out of my mouth for the second time. This time onto the floor.

I groan as I pick it up.

"GOD DAMMIT AUSTIN IM GOING TO KILL YOU THIS WAS A GOOD TOOTH BRUSH"

* * *

><p>I walk into Art History, my last class for the day, and look around until I spot Trish sitting towards the back.<p>

I walk over and sit down next to her, putting all of my stuff down onto the table.

"Damn Ally you lookin cute today, any reason?" she says as she puts her phone into her pocket.

I look down and look over what I wore for the day.

I wore a tight black tank crop with a sweatheart outline, with lace above the outline, and a red skater skirt, along with black platform heels.

"well, Ill have you know-"

"Babe you look sexy" I hear a familiar voice say from behind us.

I turn around to give him a quick peck on the lips with a quiet thank you.

"Elliott since when are you in this class?" Trish asks as I gave him a look.

"Well I dont, I just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend" he says as he grabs my hand and kisses it.

"But I do have to go so ill see you guys at the superbowl party right?" he asks as he begins to leave.

"superbowl wha-?"

"Yes of course we will be there!" Trish answers before I finish.

He gives us a thumbs up as he runs out of the class just before the teacher walked in.

"How come I didnt know about this "superbowl party" Trish?" I whisper in slight annyonce .

"Yea sorry about that, it just never came up because no one from the group is hosting it"

she quietly whispered back.

I sigh and turn my attention back to the teacher.

* * *

><p>"Patriots"<p>

"Seahawks"

"PATRIOTS

"SEAHAWKS"

"SHUT UP!"

The guys finally turned to us, stopping their stupid bantering.

"Can we not argue over that right now? Save it for later" I say as I plop down next to Elliott in my bean bag chair.

After class and I had gotten home and changed into somethin more casual, everyone decided to come over and chill at our place before the party, and that leds us to now.

"Yea like I dont even know what you guys are talking about, I dont even watch football I'm just going to see the half time show and to get drunk off my ass" Cassidy says as she takes a sip out of her water bottle.

We all laugh at her remark then all go back to our individual conversations.

I was talking with Elliott about the party when my phone buzzed next to me.

I picked it up and saw who texted me.

**The amazingly sexy Austin**

I rolled my eyes, I should really change his name.

After I changed his name to "Austin" I went onto the conversation.

**_Blonde moment or what?_**

I look across my room to see Austin smirking down at his phone.

_You do realize you just insulted yourself right?_

After I typed and sent my reply I looked back at Austin to see his smirk drop.

I laugh silently as I wait for him to respond.

**_Oh_**

I chuckle as I turn my phone off and give my full attention back to Elliott who was talking about, bird houses?

But out of the corner of my eye, I didnt fail to notice the genuine smile that was plastered to a certain blonde boy's face.

"Guys...do any of you even know where the party is at" Trish says as she looks up from her phone with an irritated look.

we all just looked around at eachother, no one speaking up.

"It's at Elliots stupid frat house, and dallas is hosting it" Trish says as she crosses her arms.

We all look to turn to look at Elliott but he just hides behind me.

"Now what because theres no way I'm getting close to that asswipe" Austin says as he goes to lay down on my bed"

"Why dont we just have our own party here? I mean were all together, we have a big enough living room with a nice TV" I say as I stand up.

"What about snacks and other stuff?" Kira asks from behind me.

"Well we can send groups of two or so people to go out and get certain things" Trish pipes up.

We all nod agreeing with the new idea.

"Alright, lets get these groups decided" Trish says also standing up.

"Bethany and Cassidy you have soda duty"

"Peter and Elliott you guys have decoration duty"

"Charlie and Ryan you have alcohol duty"

"Austin and Ally you guys have snack duty"

"And finally Kira you will be with me and we are comfort duty"

"What the hell is comfort duty?" Kira asks as we all nod.

"you will find out, now everyone shoo and get the stuff we have an hour!" Trish says as she grabs Kira's hand and runs out of the room.

Everyone had left and now it was just Austin and I locking up the apartment door.

As we made our way down the hallway he put his arm around my shoulder and asked a very difficult question.

"My car or yours?"

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the grocery store in AUSTINS CAR I immediatly ran in and went to the snack aisle with Austin following close behind, not without grabbing a cart.<p>

"Grab Doritos" Austin says as he leans against the cart.

"Which kind?" I ask.

After a few seconds without getting a response I look over at Austin to see him on his phone playing a game.

I roll my eyes, "screw it" I mutter as I grab every single kind of dorito they had and threw it all into the cart.

Austin was still to caught up in his game to notice the cart even moving.

I sigh as I walk up to him, grab his phone and stuff it in the back pocket of my jeans.

"What the fu-"

"Your turn, you get your phone back after you pick the rest of the snacks" I say as I cross my arms.

He glares at me as he slowly turns around to pick out a variety of things going from chips to pretzels.

I hadn't noticed that he had finished since I had my back towards him so I gasped when he suddenly turned me around and put his arms around my waist.

"Ill take my phone now" He whispered against my ear.

I was about to reach behind me to get the phone myself when Austin decided to take matters into his own hands.

he slowly moved one of his hands down my back and into my back pocket. The wrong pocket.

"oops wrong pocket" he muttered out barely above a whisper. Yet he still didnt take his one hand out of that pocket.

He then moved his other hand down to the right pocket to grab his phone.

Once he did he slowly took his hands off my ass, and started trailing them up the sides of my body, until they landed on my neck.

"Austin that was a little to far" I said.

Part of me ignoring the fact that my body enjoyed every second of his hands movements.

"What? I was just grabbing my phone" he adds with a smirk before he gets in line to pay for everything.

"Yea you better be paying Moon" I mutter as I follow slowly behind him.

* * *

><p>Once we had made it back to the apartment, we saw everyone else also had made it back and everything was starting to get set up.<p>

Once we had put each kind of snack in a seperate bowl on he dining table, we all walked into the living room and gaped at the sight.

There were streamers everywhere, along with little footbals hangin from the cracks in the ceiling.

And in the middle of the couch and the love seat, There were a bunch of very cozy looking sleeping bags, they each even had our names on them.

"So thats what you meant by comfort duty" we all say as we walk over to find our sleeping bags.

"Uh huh, but everyone hurry up and get your snacks and such the game is starting in like 2 minutes!" she shouts as she runs to the kitchen to get first serve.

We all run in shortly after her.

Once we all had our drinks and snacks, Trish turned on the TV and put it to the right channel, as Peter turned off the lights.

"Superbowl time here we come"

* * *

><p>"Seahawks are up bitches!" Charlie says as the half time show begins.<p>

"Charlie shut the fuck up Katy is coming on" Cassidy says as she leans closer to the TV.

I felt a nudge on my left shoulder, so I turned around to see Elliott slowly getting up.

"Where are you going?" I whisper to him with a confused experssion.

"I have to show up to that frat party Ally, I'm part of it" He says as he looks at me with guilt.

"But Dallas-"

"I know I know hes an ass, but I have to, I'm sorry babe Ill see you tomorrow or something" he says as he kisses my head and quietly walks out the apartment door.

I roll my eyes and focus my eyes back to Katy. Go figure.

Suddenly I feel my sleeping bag being tugged at from the other side of me.

I turn my head to see Austin looking at me with sympathy, his arms open wide.

I give him a small smile and a slient 'Thank You' as I roll myself along with my sleeping bag over to him.

He unzips my sleeping bag as well as his, and some how combines the both of ours to make a double sleeping bag.

"How did you do-" I began to whisper before getting cut off again for the millionth time that day.

"Dont ask questions just come here" he says as he pulles me closer to him by my shirt.

And yes if your wondering we all did get changed into our pajamas.

I laugh silently as I obey and wrap my arms around his stomach and lay my head on his chest.

He then wraps one arm tightly around my waist, pulling me closer while the other one began to play with my hair.

"Now, whats on your mind Al's?" he whispers as he lays his head on top of mine.

I sigh as I begin to tap my fingers on his chest, "Dallas just left to go to the frat party" I mutter sadly with a hint of anger as I continued drawing imaginary things on Austins stomach.

"Oh" Is all he responds with as he then starts to rub my back.

"I mean I dont get it, Dallas is an ass, and he knows it, but he still stays with the fraternity, and he thinks he owes it to them to still be their "brother" so he leaves his friends behind, and this great set up we worked hard on, to go to a crazy party with people drunk off their asses, and people hooking up in the fucking bathroom" I say, my voice getting rougher.

He then gently puts a hand to my cheek to bring me to look at him.

"It means a lot the break the stupid Frat code of honor or whatever, so I guess I see where he is coming from but I think he is slowly getting out of that, so dont be that pissed at him" he say as he doesnt break eye contact with me.

"Okay" I whisper as I lay my head back on his chest.

"I like this Austin, The one who gives me advice and lets me rant to him while he comforts me, he should come out more" I say as I tighten my arms that are around his waist.

I feel him silently laugh as he wraps both arms around my waist again.

"He will, But that doesn't mean you dont love the cocky and sexy side either" he says, his lips against my neck.

I shiver slightly at the contact, "maybe, maybe not" I say as I slowly drift off, not being able to stay awake much longer.

Austins breathing started to become more calm and relaxed against my neck, so I knew he was asleep.

I smile as I slowly begin to copy his actions.

* * *

><p>TRISHS POV:<p>

I look over to see Austin and Ally in there current position.

I smirk as I nudge everyone else.

"I give it 5 months, in that amount of time I swear the sexual tension will get to them, and Elliott with be out of the pictue like that" Ryan says as he snaps his fingers.

"5 months? I give it 3" I say as I look back over at the two.

"Well were just gonna have to wait and see arent we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Here you guys go! The next chapter I promised will be up hopefully by tomorrow night, depanding on if I have another snow day :p AGAIN guys I'm really sorry for making you guys wait, but I wanted to make sure I was spending time with my sister that was visiting that I dont see very often. Also I hope you guys dont think I'm lying about that...My sister really did come, I wasnt just making an excuse, because I got one review saying that, and its not true. But it feels good to be writing after 2 weeks :p that is to long for me to go without writing! Anyways I hope this chapter was satisfactory :P LOVE YOU ALL<br>**

**-stuckonyouauslly**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ FIRST!**

**Ok I know you guys are reaally mad at me for not updating I would be pissed to, but I have important things going on in school, like REALLY important. The past weeks I had to make a tri-fold project worth almost 400 points, and at the same time we were told we had to have an oral presentation to go along with it, that is said to be like atleast 5 minutes long and we have to say it in front of the class, AND I have an exam this week. So yea lots of important stuff going on at school that I did, and still have to take care of. BUTTT im trying to make time because I feel so bad for not giving you guys chapters. So im pushing myself through an all nighter, to give you guys chapters! lets hope I ****dont pass out. Now on to Auslly!**

* * *

><p>"Ally"<p>

...

"Ally"

...

"Come on babe dont be like that"

I roll my eyes as I slam my locker and continue my walk to class, " Aw I'm sorry _babe _let me guess im being irrational, is that the word your thinking of?"

He then firmly grabs my wrist, making me stop to face him properly.

"Actually yes Ally that is the word, to be honest I dont even know what I did wrong!" He exclaims as his voice heightens slightly.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes again and resort to biting the inside of my cheek.

"You are joking right? You _ditched_ us to go to your frat "fuck" party...THE PARTY GOT LABELED AS THE FUCK PARTY ELLIOTT! What am I supposed to think after you were at that?" I say, my eyes wide with anger and disgust.

"Ally I didnt cheat on you if thats what your mad about-"

"No I believe that you didnt cheat on me Elliott, but you need to realize you have real friends...us not them. Once you realize that, and your done being a coward about standing up to Dallas, Thats when you can apologize to me" I finish as I pull my wrist out of his grasp.

"Your not breaking up with me...are you?" He asks, hurt starting to show through his now dull colored eyes.

I sigh as I look back at him, "No, I still like you Elliott, I just need you to get out of your shell and stand up for yourself. Like I said before, come back to me once you do" I say with a small smile as I lean closer and give him a light kiss on the cheek.

Without looking at his experssion, I turn back around and walk into psychology class.

"Ughh" I groan as I plop down into the seat next to cassidy.

"Nasty run down with Elliott?" She asks as she pats my shoulder.

"How did you guess" I mumble as I put my head down on the table.

"Best friend instinct" she says while shrugging.

I laugh slightly as I look up, just in time for the teacher to walk in and begin class.

I straighten up and look around for my pencil...that has disappeared.

_shit_ _where did it go now?_

I was still looking for it after a minute or so when I felt something get thrown at my back.

I look down at my feet to see a regular number 2 pencil, its not mine but it will do.

I pick it up and slightly turn my head to catch the eyes of Austin, smiling giddily at me as he winks.

I roll my eyes but give him a silent _thank you_ as I turn back around, a smile playing at the edges of my lips.

* * *

><p>I sigh as I drop my bag down on the kitchen counter and make my way slowly to the living room, and drop down face first on the couch.<p>

"Long morning?" I hear a familiar voice say from a distance.

I sit up, "You have no idea" I say as I hug my knees.

"Well its about to get a whole lot better cause your spending the day with me now Al's" Austin say as he pushes me off the couch.

"Um..ow" I say as I stand up from the floor.

"Go change into something more casual also" he says as he walks into the bathroom.

I groan as I shuffle my feet across the floor until I make it to my room.

Once I'm in front of my closet, I pick out a simple pair of high waisted denim shorts, my white converse, and a black crop top with a white sunflower on it.

I put them on and tucked my shirt into my shorts to finish the look. Satisfied, I quickly put my hair up into a high ponytail before walking out of my bedroom to find Austin leaning against against a wall.

"Ready?" he asks as his eyes slowly travel the length of my body up and down.

I shake my head, "Yea sure but I want to know what were doing" I say as we make our way out of our apartment and to Austins car.

Once we get in and he starts driving he answers my question, "We are going to a park with a playground, then we are getting ice cream" he says with not even a single drop of sarcasm hinting that he was kidding.

I laugh as I look at him, "You are really something you know that Blondie"

He huffs, "Stop calling me thattt" he whines as we pull into a surprisingly empty childerns playground.

"Fine, once you stop calling me Shorty" I say with a click of my tongue as I get out of the car.

"Eh I can live with it then" he says as he winks at me from across the car.

I laugh as I roll my eyes, "Race you to the playground!" I scream as I take off running in the direction of the huge play area.

I hear his fast footsteps nearing mine and I cant help but let out a scream when I turn around to see that hes about to make a grab for me.

I run onto the playground and run up onto the jungle gym.

"I win I win!" I say as I jump up and down on the bridge.

He chuckles as he walks onto the bridge, "You win" he says as walks past me to sit down in front of big slide.

I turn around and follow him. I look down to see him looking up at me, also patting the open space between his legs.

I crawl over to him and slowly place myself in the space.

"Hold on" he says as he grabs onto my waist.

"Wait-AHHH" I scream as he pushes us down the slide, faster then expected. When we reach the end of the slide we both plummet to the ground with a _thud._

We look at each and just start laughing uncontrollably.

We continue to mess around on the playground for the next hour or so,but then we find ourselves laying in the big open grassy field that happens to be next to the playground.

"Why did you want to go to the playground?" I ask as I turn my head slightly towards him.

He slowly turns his whole body to look at me, our legs and arms brushing against eachother.

"Because I wanted you to see the other sides of me, if you think about it, we kind of never really gotten to know anything about eachother" he exclaims as he looks at me.

A wide smile forms onto my face, "Well we should fix that then..Oh! We should totally play 20 questions!" I say excitedly as I fully turn towards him.

He laughs as nods in agreement, "Go ahead ask the first question" he says as he props his head up.

"Whats your favorite color?"

* * *

><p>"Oh my god-you-you-" I couldnt even finish my sentence I was laughing so hard.<p>

We had finished asking the silly questions, and now were onto more serious questions...I guess you could say.

He tries not to laugh along with me as he continues to whine, "Its not that funnyy" he exclaims as he pouts at me.

"Your swim trunks came off when you jumped into a crowded pool...full of girls, and you had to sit in the shallow end for 5 hours until everyone left...I think thats pretty funny, it defiantly tops my most embarassing moment" I say as I let out one last chuckle.

He rolls his eyes, "Yours was still funny though I mean come on, getting shit on by a bird while you were trying to make an impression on your crush, classic" he says as he smirks at me.

I playfully hit him in the shoulder, "Ok ask the last question" I say as I lay back down onto the soft yet delicate grass.

"Whats your worst fear?" he asks as he looks up at the clear blue sky.

I begin to fiddle with my fingers, "Losing more people I love" I say softly as I look no where but the sky.

I feel his eyes on me, I have a burning ache to look back, but I continue to look up, not moving a single muscle.

He then lays down next to me again, yet this time there isnt even enough space between us to put a piece of paper.

"My worst fear is that Ill never find love." he says as he looks up at the sky, and this time the roles are reversed and my eyes are left staring at his face, awaiting him to return the gaze.

"Wow, thats deep" I say as I prop my head up.

"Well so was yours, so I thought it was only fair to be equally truthful in that department." he says as he smirks at me.

I laugh as I stand up and hold my hand out, "Come on lets go get that ice cream you promised me"

He reaches out and grabs my hand but instead of me pulling him up, he purposely pulls me down so I land flat onto his chest.

He wraps his arms around my waist as he flips us over.

"I never promised you anything" he says against my ear.

I try to laugh off the shiver that noticeably ran down my body as I try to push him off.

"Pleasee Austin I really want ice cream" I whine as I finally push him off.

"Alright alright, we were going to go anyway though, I just wanted to mess with ya, havent done it in a while." he says as he quickly kisses my cheek before running off to the car.

Without thinking my hand reaches up to touch the same cheek, I bite my lip as I shake off what just happened and run after him.

* * *

><p>"Ill have 3 scoops of the cookie dough" Austin says as we made it to the crowded ice cream parlor<p>

"And Ill have 2 scoops of the cookies and cream please" I say as I begin to pull out some money.

"Al's I got it its fine" Austin says as he pays the cashier before she does.

"Thanks Aus" I say as we get our ice cream.

"Aus?" he says as he laughs.

"Eh just trying out new things" I say as I smirk at him.

"Um...Al's"

I look up at him to see him with an aggravated expression. I follow his eyes and gasp.

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

Elliott is currently devouring a girl outside of the parlor. Ha he just messed with the wrong girl.

"Al's..." Austin says with a soft voice.

I ignore him and stomp in the direction of the PDA.

"Oh hey _honey _I thought you were at home?" I say with a plastered smile as he lets go of the girl and turns towards me.

The girl runs off right after Austin came out.

"Ally I-What the fuck?!" he didnt get to finish his stupid _im sorry_ statement since his face had just gotten covered in cookies and cream ice cream.

"_oops_ sorry about that" I say as I cross my arms. I feel reassurance when I hear Austin quietly laughing behind me.

"Elliott were done, have fun with your frat because, their all you have left now" I say as I turn around and drag Austin to the car.

We were silent the whole ride back until we got back into the apartment.

"I'm sorry I threw my ice cream at him Austin, I should have eaten that I mean you paid for it and now I feel bad and-"

"Al's your fine he deserved that, hell if you didnt do it I probably would have" he says as he follows me into my room.

"But...are you okay?" he says as sits on my bed.

I pick out some pink fuzzy pajama pants with a black tshirt and walk into the bathroom.

"Yea I guess..I mean we were only dating for a couple of weeks so, its not really anything to be to upset about" I say as I finish changing and walk out.

I'm immediately pulled into a hug when I walk into his bedroom.

I wrap my arms around his neck as I let one single tear roll down my cheek.

He pulls back and wipes the tear away with the rough pad of his thumb.

"He doesnt deserve your tears Al's" He says as he strokes my hair.

"I know, but screw him" I say in a baby voice as I walk out of his embrace and cross my arms.

He chuckles as he guides me to lay down on his bed. "Were gonna forget about him and finish our day with a movie, a funny movie, "BAD GRANDPA!" he says as he pulls out the DVD.

I laugh, "I love that movie! put it in like now before I kill you" I say as I wrap myself up in all of Austin's blankets.

Once he puts it in he grabs a pair of sweatpants and a white tank and runs into the bathroom.

I skip through the commercials and press play right as he comes back out after he changed.

He turned the lights off then just looked at me from the edge of the bed.

"Are you going to share those 4 blankets" he says as he jumps into the bed.

"Finee" I mumble as I let him under the warmth of the fuzzy coated blankets.

He puts an arm around my shoulders as I lean more into his arm.

We stayed up all night watching the movie, probably waking up the whole apartment complex with our loud laughter.

I turn to look at Austin, but find he is sleeping. I smile as I then grab the remote and turn the tv off.

I lay down next to him, and his arms then incase me.

"I thought you were asleep" I giggle as I close my eyes and lay my head on his chest.

"Not yet" he says as he yawns.

I then give him a quick kiss on the cheek before layin my head back down.

"What was that for?"

I sigh, "For being there for me today, for taking me to a playground, for spending time with me, and for becoming my best friend" I say as I close my eyes.

I feel his smirk, "You sure you dont mean-" I put a finger to his mouth.

"Shush it Moon" I say as I remove my finger.

He laughs as his grip on me tightens.

"Goodnight Al's"

"Goodnight Austin"

* * *

><p><strong>Well a lot happened in this chapter :P I hope you guys enjoyed! let me know what your thoughts were! Love you all!<br>-Stuckonyouauslly**

**disclaimer: I dont not own A&A**


End file.
